


The Love Letter

by smolnatsu29 (natsucchi29)



Series: The Love Letter [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, I MEAN THERE IS SMUT, Married Life, alternate universe - adult life, look away youngsters, this is smut, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsucchi29/pseuds/smolnatsu29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today marks your first year of being married to your wonderful husband, Iwaizumi Hajime, but would he be able to celebrate it with you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- i'm horrible at giving titles, sorry  
> \- this will be a 2-chapter work, but this one can be read on its own and the second chapter will be a sequel  
> \- wrote this just in time for Iwaizumi's birthday... HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BELOVED IWA-CHAN!!! <3

This fic is based on [my request](http://haiykuties.tumblr.com/post/143664708642/hi-can-i-ask-for-a-love-letter-addressed-to-natsu) to tumblr user [haiykuties](http://haiykuties.tumblr.com).

I was [granted permission](http://haiykuties.tumblr.com/post/143668107197/hello-admin-lana-thank-you-for-writing-that) to write this.  

 

* * *

 

As the soft early morning light penetrated the window of your bedroom, the sign of another beautiful morning, you stirred half-asleep, and began to feel the coldness of being alone in a huge king-sized bed once again. You sat up slowly to stretch out your body, and you remembered the things that you have to do today before your husband comes home tonight, after 2 weeks of being away for his volleyball match overseas. You wanted to come to cheer for him, as you always have ever since meeting him in college, but your work schedule did not allow it. Even though he never failed to call or at least send a text message every single day, it’s still different when he’s right beside you.

You reached for your phone to check the time and also to see if your husband texted you.

And without a doubt, he did.

 

**_Hajime_ **

_Good morning, my beautiful wife_

_Hope you had a good sleep_

This immediately put a smile on your face, but it also made you miss him even more. You typed in your reply, and got yourself off the bed to get yourself ready for the day.

 _‘He’s probably too busy to remember what day it is today,’_ you thought.

You sighed, because of the conflicting feelings inside of you. You’re happy because Hajime is becoming successful in his career where he does what he’s passionate about, and you love watching him giving his all on court. After all, that’s how you fell for him.

 

_You first met him at your college’s infirmary, when you were sent there because your knee injury from last year’s season started acting up again, despite the doctor’s confirmation that it was already fully healed. The thought of making it worse scared you, so you decided to refrain from joining the tryouts for your college’s women’s volleyball team. It’s frustrating, being away from the sport you love, but you had to._

_You were so upset that you couldn’t help your tears from falling, and thank goodness nobody was around since the infirmary doctor stepped out more than 10 minutes ago. You cried and cried, getting rid of the frustration that was building up in you along with your tears. After what seemed like 5 minutes, you were finally able to calm yourself down, when somebody spoke, “You’re not a coward; you only did what you thought was the best for yourself.”_

_You flinched, and felt terribly embarrassed. “W-Who’s there?”_

_The man’s voice didn’t reply, so you got up to find him yourself when you saw a guy with a black spiky hair, sitting right across the optic white curtains that covered your bed. He seemed to be icing his forehead, and blood was coming out of his nose._

_You looked around for any other people in the room, but there was none. You decided to help out this guy, who looked like he just came back from a fight._

_“Were you the one who spoke to me just now?” you asked._

_“Do you see anyone else in the room?” he somewhat sarcastically replied, though monotonously._

_Your forehead creased at the answer, but instead of getting annoyed with his wording, the fact that he’s treating himself wrongly irritated you even more. “You’re not doing it right!”_

_You went ahead to gently place a cold compress on his nape. “There! That should be fine, and you should sit up straight, you won’t stop your nosebleed if your head’s tilted backwards.”_

_You used your index finger and your thumb to put pressure on the place just below his nose bridge. “To stop the bleeding, you have to put pressure here for at least 4-5 minutes. I’ll let you know if it’s been 5 minutes, okay?”_

_The guy nodded as he followed your instructions._

_“Well, I have to say thank you for the encouragement you gave me. I was just wallowing in my sorrow, I’m sorry you heard that,” you said._

_“It’s fine,” he answered._

_“It’s just that I’ve been playing volleyball almost all my life, and I just couldn’t accept that I might not be able to play again. I’ve heard it so many times that once you got an injury, it will never be the same again. An operation is not an option for me, since I can’t afford it, so I guess the only choice I have is to avoid making my knee worse.”_

_“That’s a good decision.”_

_His words seemed to have rubbed you the wrong way. “What do you mean ‘a good decision’? That’s the only choice I have!”_

_He peered up at you with his hand in between. “You can always be stubborn and just play until you fully bust your knee out, you know.”_

_Now he really got you mad. “Are you stupid? If I did that, I’d never be able to walk around properly ever again!”_

_“That’s why I said you made a good decision.”_

_You wanted to hide yourself somewhere for shamefully getting mad at a guy who’s trying to cheer you up in his own way. “I-I’m sorry…”_

_“You don’t have to apologize,” he said. “It was my fault; I said things in a wrong way.”_

_“No, no, it’s fine, really!” you waved your hands in front of you. “I might have actually poured out my anger at you, and that was rude of me.”_

_“At least you feel better now, right?”_

_And indeed, you do._

_You were surprised that the frustration went away. “I-I’m (l/n) (f/n). I’m in 3 rd year.”_

_“Iwaizumi Hajime. Also a 3 rd year.”_

_“I’m really sorry again, Iwaizumi-san… and your 5 minutes is up.”_

_He took off his fingers from his nose, and waited for a bit to see if it would still bleed. When it didn’t, he gave you a small grin. “Since you helped me out, you’re okay. Thanks.”_

_“You helped me too, so we’re even,” you said, staring down while you fiddled with your fingers because you were too embarrassed to look at him in the face. You thought his smile was actually pretty cute._

_“I’m in the men’s volleyball team, so just come if you want to watch. We have our practices in the 3 rd gym,” he said, placing the ice bag down and taking off the cold compress on his nape, and was on his way out—_

_You immediately grabbed his arm. “C-Can I really?” you said, your eyes sparkling as you love watching volleyball, second only to actually playing the game._

_He smirked. “I just invited you to come, didn’t I?”_

_From there on, you’ve gone to see him play, admiring his team spirit and his passion for the sport you both love. Whenever you come to watch his practices, he walks you home after, and after a few weeks, he began treating you to food and taking you out to various places. Every moment you spent with him was enjoyable, and you can see that he also enjoys being around you too. It was just what you needed, or you would have spent most of your time drowning in melancholy. He was able to divert your attention away from the depressing fact that you can’t go back to play volleyball anymore, and also helped you accept that fact. After you’ve fully accepted it, it somehow converted itself into happiness in seeing Iwaizumi play. The next thing you know was, you were already falling hard for him._

_When you jokingly asked him how is he so good at volleyball, he answered, “I always make sure that I’m doing my best because I’m playing for the both of us.”_

_It wasn’t hard to guess that he had also fallen for you, and after a few more dates, you two had officially started dating._

_After 5 years of dating and reaching stability in your careers, you two had decided to spend the rest of your lives with each other._

\---

 

You were too excited to get everything ready before your husband comes home that you ended up overdoing the decorations. You also thought that you might have, but it should be okay. After all, this is your first anniversary as husband and wife.

Your husband said that he should be home by 7 pm. You could have picked him up at the airport, but he said you don’t need to bother and he’d rather see you at home, so you stayed at home and cooked his favourite foods instead to welcome him back.

It’s only 6 pm so you decided to take a shower to get rid of the smell on you.

When you got out of the shower, you saw that there was another message from your husband.

 

**_Hajime_ **

_Bad news._

_The weather here is really bad so our flight is postponed until tomorrow_

_I miss you so much_

_Take care_

The smile on your face gradually faltered as you read to the end of the message. You closed your eyes and sighed. _‘It can’t be helped, I guess.’_

Again, that conflicting feeling is present in your chest.

 

\---

 

After cleaning up the preparations you did earlier, you immersed yourself doing some work you took home with you last night that you didn’t realize it already got so late. It’s already 10 pm, but you had no appetite anyway, so you didn’t bother having dinner, and got yourself ready for bed…

…but you couldn’t sleep.

After giving up on trying to sleep with no success, you turned to lie on your side and placed your arm on Hajime’s portion of the bed. You didn’t want to be upset, but you couldn’t help it. You were upset because you couldn’t celebrate your first anniversary with your husband… it’s normal, right? You can blame everything on the weather over there, but there’s no way you can stop it. You just hoped that Hajime is far from harm.

Suddenly, you heard some shuffling downstairs. It can’t be Hajime, since he just told you he won’t be home until tomorrow. You were fairly sure that you locked up properly, as you always have, but there’s still that possibility that you might have missed something. Could it be…?

The first thing you did was reach for your phone to call Hajime. When he didn’t pick up, you dressed yourself in your dark blue robe tightly and chose the air freshener aerosol can as your weapon—now you wished you had a baseball bat stashed in your room for situations like this, and Hajime isn’t around to protect you.

You quietly crept your way to the door of your bedroom, and soundlessly closed it behind you. You didn’t want to alert the robber by using a strong flashlight so you didn’t bring one, and used your phone’s instead.

You reached for the handrail of the stairs to aid you as you stepped down one at a time with as minimal noise as possible. As you reached the end of the staircase, you flinched when you touched something paper-like. You placed your light on it, and it revealed to be a letter, with the ends taped securely on the handrail. You thought it was weird to find one in such a place. You stood there to listen for a few moments, and when you didn’t hear any noise, you sat down on the stairs, and you put your light just above the piece of paper inside the envelope and began reading.

_“ **My dearest wife,**_

_You probably thought I would forget, but guess what? I didn’t. It’s been an entire year since we got married, and it’s been a whirlwind full of blissful memories. Being able to wake up next to the woman I love is a euphoric feeling. If you would have asked me where I would have seen myself in a few years, I’d say at your side. You bring out the best in me, even when I can’t see past the darkness. I know I’m not always here due to volleyball and your work schedule, but I want you to know how much I love you. I want to be the one that makes you smile or laugh until your stomach hurts. The only place I want to be is with you. I hope that we will share more fruitful years together. I’m not sure how I’d cope if were any other way. I love you and everything about you. I may not always express it through words, but I can show you with actions. To me, it’s the little things that make you happy. Whether it’s making you your favourite coffee in the morning or even having your robe ready when you come out from the shower. I want you to feel as if you’re royalty, because to me, you are._

_You’re the only woman I’ll love._

**_Love,_ **

**_Iwaizumi Hajime._ ** _”_

Tears streamed down your face uncontrollably, and your hand can’t even cover up the sniffing noises that you make.

Lights suddenly flashed on and your husband, who was actually only a few steps away from you, took his steps towards you, and you flung yourself at him as he got closer. He caught you and wrapped you in his strong, warm arms.

“You idiot!” you thumped your fist on his chest. “Do you know how scared I was? Pulling a stunt like this… Tooru-san! I know you’re here, so come out!”

You heard footsteps from behind you, and your husband’s bestfriend came into your view as you turned your head to see him. “Ah~ I was caught,” he said, and scratches his headful of chocolate brown hair.

You turned back to your husband, and buried your face on his toned chest. “Faking that you’re stranded in a country you’re foreign to, don’t scare me like that, Hajime!” you sniffed, and you looked up to see his apologetic visage. “I was so worried about you, and I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered softly into your ear. “Thank you for worrying about me.”

He scooped up your chin to direct your face to his, and his lips met yours. His kiss held so much feelings from missing you for the 2 weeks he wasn’t by your side, happily being back in your arms, and excited to spend the next forever with you. His kisses are your most favourite; you always feel the love that he has for you in each and every one of them without fail.

“Happy anniversary, my beloved wife,” he breathed, after pulling away from your lips.

You started shedding tears of joy again. “Happy anniversary, you—you big goof!”

He gave you your second most favourite thing in the world: his genuine smile, and you two shared another kiss overflowing with love once again.

“Aah~ Now I wish I was married too!” Oikawa cooed.

Both you and your husband were so consumed about each other that you two completely forgot about the brunette, who was watching your diabetes-inducing reunion after 2 weeks of being physically apart.

After pulling away from the kiss, you acknowledged Oikawa’s presence by apologizing. “I’m so sorry, Tooru-san!”

“I’ve been seeing this for 6 years,” he pouted. “I’m already used to this.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your anniversary night with your dear husband, Hajime, begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- this is the first time I've ever written smut so I'm sorry if it's bad... I'll practice writing more smut.  
> \- there will be a second story which features Oikawa... please look forward to it!

“I’ll leave now so you two can be all over each other,” Oikawa smirked.

You two pulled apart from your embrace, and Hajime placed an arm diagonally across your back and clung it onto your waist as you wrapped an arm around his torso. “We’re really sorry, Tooru-san,” you apologized, “We just really missed each other.”

“If you only know how much of a lovestruck puppy Iwa-chan is whenever the topic is you, and whenever he gets a text message from you!” he folded his arms together, and pouted yet again. “Who would’ve thought Iwa-chan would get married before me?”

“Oh, by the way, Tooru… how’s Aiko-chan?” you said.

As soon as you mentioned Aiko’s name, Oikawa’s face was suddenly filled with melancholy.

Your eyes widened at his reaction. You looked up at Hajime with a cautious expression, and glanced at Oikawa again. “I-I’m sorry, but I don’t know what happened.”

Oikawa didn’t look like he wanted to be the one to let you know, so Hajime filled you in. “Ah yeah, I haven’t told you yet, but he and Aiko had broken up just before we left for our overseas match.”

You muffled your gasp. “I’m so sorry, Tooru! I shouldn’t have asked!”

Suddenly, Oikawa’s frown turned into a sweet smile, but somewhere within yourself, you don’t believe that this smile is genuine. “I was just kidding with you… it’s okay, really. I guess we’re not just meant to be together.”

“Tooru, I—“

He stepped closer, becoming face to face with you. He flashed you a genuine, gentle smile for a split second before it turned into a smirk. He pinched both of your cheeks hard enough to cause reddening. “You don’t need to worry about that. Iwa-chan is back so just celebrate this special day to your heart’s content, okay?”

You stared at him for a few seconds, and said, “You’re right. I shouldn’t ruin our special day.”

You gave him a smile, and he said, “That’s better! I’ll leave now so you two can go celebrate, okay~”

 

\---

 

“I’m sorry that we didn’t even get to celebrate our anniversary,” Hajime apologized.

As it was already late at night, you two had decided to go to bed. Hajime told you that all he wanted to do for the remainder of your anniversary day is to cuddle with you. You didn’t refuse him as you really wanted to do the same thing anyway. He was telling you about his trip/intensive training before the game overseas, and he mentioned how much he wanted you to be there with him, so he and Oikawa planned to surprise you on the way back. Their plane was delayed, so their plan worked on their favour.

“Geez, don’t pull another stunt like that again, okay? But I’m glad that you enjoyed your trip, Hajime,” you said, as you snuggled beside him.

“I did,” he agreed, as he put the covers on the two of you. “Oikawa was pretty broken, but we at least tried to cheer him up. I’m worried about him, but that guy will be fine.”

“Yeah, I know,” you said, looking up at your husband’s face, as he also looked at you.

His stare oozed gentleness and longing at the same time. “I really missed you, (f/n).”

He never failed to make you blush by his straightforwardness, and you love that about him. You gave him a small peck on the lips. “I missed you too, Hajime, and we say this every time you come back from your away games,” you giggled.

“But I’m not lying though!”

“I know,” you said, and you wrapped your arms around him, nuzzling your nose into the crook of his neck. “I have a sappy husband, but I guess I’m a lot more sappier than you are.”

You cupped his jaw and kissed him, sweetly and passionately, but also suggestive at the same time. “Do you know how lonely I was?” you breathed, keeping your lips only a few millimetres away from his.

You slowly traced his lips with your thumb, feeling him smile in the process.

“I’ll give you all the love you want tonight,” he whispered.

He then proceeded kissing your lips, while pushing his tongue in slowly, making it swirl with yours. As he pulled away from your lips, he began leaving a trail of butterfly kisses as his lips travelled down to your neck and sucks at a certain spot as he intended to leave his mark on your long, smooth neck. “I missed your scent,” he said, his voice low and sexy, as he patiently unraveled the tie of your robe and couldn’t help but gaze so lovingly and hungrily at your alluring body.

You blushed upon hearing his sexy voice (he’s only used it twice in the 6 years you’ve been together), making you shiver in pleasure and you found it hard to hide that the lower part of your body started to feel tingly and hot. “Hajime, please, don’t say such creepy things with that sexy voice,” you said.

He gently slipped your nightgown off your shoulders, and then you felt his warm lips brush against your chest as he travelled down to your breasts, removing the bra out of the way. “Uhh, Hajime!” you moaned, as he teasingly nibbled on your perky nipple.

“By the way, I love this new teal-coloured bra on you,” he complimented. “Does it mean that you’re also wearing teal panties?”

He removed the nightgown completely off of you, leaving the lower half of your body uncovered except for your teal-coloured lacy panties.

“So you got ready for me,” your husband teased.

“W-Well, you were coming home and all…” you blushed, turning even redder than you already are.

“Is this also my anniversary gift?” he said, giving you a quick peck on the lips.

“No, I have a separate one! This is just an extra, I guess…” you said.

“I think I like this one better,” he said, reaching for the waistband of your underwear. “I love this pair on you, but it has to come off.” He then proceeds to slide the lace underwear down to your ankles, and completely off, dropping it on the floor.

“This view never fails to amaze me,” he said, his voice low and husky.

“But you always see me naked when we shower or soak in the bath together…” you said shyly.

“Even so, I’ll never get tired of it,” he said, caressing your body all over softly, sending your sense of touch into overdrive.

He then proceeded to leave trails of open-mouthed kisses starting from your neck, then to your clavicle, sternum, diaphragm… and then skips right down to your hot folds.

“Hajime!” you moaned in surprise.

He started licking the lips of your wet entrance slowly, and then switched to forming circles, fully tasting his desirable treasure. Every moan that came out of you urged him to speed up his licks. As you were beginning to completely give in to the feeling of his scorching tongue caressing your folds, he stops abruptly, which made you look up at him, and he licked his lips hungrily as soon as he felt your gaze at him.

At that moment, all you wanted to do is melt into a puddle.

He crawled on top of you, caging you in with his strong arms and toned chest, which glistened in the dim lights as he worked a bit of sweat.

He started licking his fingers. “I’m putting 2 fingers in,” he whispered softly.

“Huh?” you said, looking tensed.

Hajime ran his fingers through your hair and kissed your forehead. He then rested his forehead on yours. “I need to stretch you open so it won’t hurt like our first time, okay? It will hurt a little, but I’ll make sure you’ll be ready for me.”

You nodded, to let him know that he has your permission.

He kissed you fiercely, and you kissed back just as fierce until he was the only thing that occupied your mind. He carefully pushes his long slender fingers in, and you gasped as it entered inside you. You shut your eyes tightly, as the foreign feeling of the fingers pushing in and out of you overwhelmed your entrance. Hajime kept increasing his speed until you reached your peak, and you closed your eyes as you felt your orgasm washed over you.

“Hajime…” you panted, “It’s okay… you can go ahead…”

“Go ahead and do what?” your husband said, grinning and teasing present in his tone.

The sole reason as to why you don’t have sex—hell, the first time you two made love was during your honeymoon in Okinawa, one year ago—was accidentally revealed by Hajime and it was (1) because he preferred it if you ask him, so that he knows it’s okay with you, and (2) that first time didn’t exactly go too well. You also indirectly revealed that you couldn’t resist him so you’ll probably would’ve complied his wishes, but whether he understood that or not—scratch that, he didn’t, because your husband is oblivious to anything if it wasn’t told straightforward.

You reached for his chin, and intentionally lead it to your face, capturing his warm lips and left him wanting for more when you pulled away, and said, “Please make love to me.”

Hajime was frozen at the act for a second, and then an intense kiss followed right after, fulfilling his longing earlier.

“As you wish, my lovely wife,” he growled in a husky voice, as he tried to keep his composure intact. He knows that if he loses it, he will hurt you, and he doesn’t want that. He took off his pants and set it down on the floor while keeping his gaze connected to your pleading eyes.

His gaze was fixated on yours as he lifted your legs up and gave his little Hajime a couple of rubs before he inserted it into your awaiting core.

As he pushed in deeper, your grasp on the sheets tightened and your eyes began to water, your moan long and lustful. Your insides squirmed as his member intruded even further in, and he paused as soon as he filled you up to the hilt.

Hajime began caressing your head comfortingly, and he placed a kiss on your cheek. “I’m not going to move until you get used to the feeling. I don’t want you to get hurt,” he whispered softly.

“Hajime…” you whimpered, tears falling from the corners of your eyes.

“It’s okay, we’ll wait,” he said, wiping tears off your eyes, and places a peck on your lips. “We’ll wait until you feel okay with it.”

You stretched out your arms to wrap them around his broad back and envelop him in your loving embrace. “Hajime…” you whispered breathily in his ear. “You’re so big...”

This aroused your husband even more, and he shut his right eye at the compliment working wonders on his body.

You gasped as you also felt the effect of your words on him.

“W-Why did you have to say that?” he stuttered, blushing hard and his eyes darted around his line of sight.

You giggled. “You’re so cute, Hajime!”

You squeezed him even tighter, and you placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “You can move now… I’m ready for you,” you whispered seductively.

He nervously made a sound of agreement and you gasped as he made his first thrust. He set a slow constant pace, making sure that his every thrust is for your pleasure over his. Then, he gradually quickened up the pace.

“Ahh! Hajime, there!” you moaned as he hit a certain spot inside you.

He began to think that the spot just now might be your sweet spot he’s been looking for, so he paced himself faster and paid attention to that certain spot. You began clawing his back as your pleasure level rose and crept closer to your orgasm. “Faster, please, Hajime…”

As per your request, he quickened his thrusts yet again, and was very satisfied upon seeing the face you’re making.

“Hajime! You’re so good! More!”

As if your moans aren’t already enough to make him last, you began to be more vocal.

Of course, Hajime complied your wishes. He pounded into you harder, just like you asked.

“Yes! I love it, Hajime,” you purred sexily in his ear.

It seems that every compliment you drop for him just makes him work harder. He decided to go in for the kill. He adds more force in to his fast-paced thrusts.

You accidentally let out a mewl.

Hajime smirked, and continues on, intending to bring you to your brink in just a few more thrusts.

You dug your fingers into his back as you tried to hang onto something. “H-Hajime! Hajime!”

“It’s okay,” he said in between his panting. “Just let it go. I’m close too.”

As Hajime put in all his force in the last few thrusts, the both of you reached your climax at the same time.

 

\---

 

“I’m glad we were able to overwrite the mishap during our first time,” Hajime said in a low voice.

You snuggled closer to his body, your face touching his sweaty muscly chest. “Y-Yes, me too.”

“Why are you feeling shy?” he asked.

“Because…” you said, contemplating if you really want to retell how embarrassed you are of your “urging” for Hajime.

“Why?” he asked again. “You were amazing, you made me fall in love with you all over again,” he said, kissing the top of your head.

You looked up at his face, which was also looking at you, and feeling his eyes on you made you blush. You gave him a soft kiss. “Thank you, Hajime. I love you.”

He smiled at you. “What are you thanking me for? I love you too, my dear wife.”

Out of nowhere, Hajime’s phone rang. He grabbed it, which was on the bedside table, and turned to you to show his puzzled face as he answered the call. “Oikawa?”

“IWA-CHAN!!!” the caller at the other end hollered. “How was the anniversary sex?”

Hajime had an irritated expression on.

“Hey, hey, is (f/n)-chan still awake? Put me on speakerphone!” Oikawa yelled excitedly.

Hajime thought nothing of it, and put Oikawa on speakerphone so you could hear him, as if you don’t hear the call already.

“So did you two just finish?” you heard him chuckle. “I’m glad Iwa-chan got his wish today, because he’s been telling me how he wishes that—“

You were surprised. “Hajime?”

“I-I’m sorry, but I was really wishing we would do it today,” Hajime said as he covered his face in embarrassment. “I really want you, but I’m scared that I’ll hurt you and our first time went pretty bad, so I said I’ll wait until you ask me.”

You’ve always loved Hajime’s straightforwardness, but of course there are times that he hides what he really wants to say in order not to be offensive or hurt people. You placed a kiss on his cheek. “I won’t hide anymore from you, so please don’t hide anything from me too, okay?”

You saw Hajime’s face fell slightly. “I’m sorry…”

“No, no, there’s nothing to apologize about!” you smiled. “I just want you to be more outspoken, even just to me. It was my fault too, I should’ve said it clearly that I’m okay… w-with it.”

Hajime flashed a small grin, and gave each of your cheek a peck.

 

\---

 

When you woke up, Hajime was cuddled tightly with you as your big spoon. You smiled as the warmth of his body radiated to you, and you remembered how much you really longed the feeling of belonging in his arms for the 2 weeks he was away. Every time he embraces you in his arms, you feel how much he loves you, and this is how he shows his affection to you.

You reached for your cellphone to check the time, and it suddenly rang, Oikawa Tooru’s name flashing on the screen.

“Tooru?” you said, your voice cracking from your dry throat.

“Geez! Iwa-chan cut off my call and ignored all my calls after that!” he fumed at the other line.

“I’m sorry, but neither of us heard any ringing?”

“He probably put his phone on silent!” he sighed.

“He must have… by the way, did you need us for something?” you asked.

“Nothing, I was just…” he paused, as if he was being careful with his words. “I was just going to tell Iwa-chan something, but never mind, it’s okay.”

“Is it something you can’t tell me, Tooru?” you said. “I can let him know when he wakes up.”

“Oh umm… I was going to tell him to take very good care of you or I’ll beat him up, (f/n)-chan!”

You were caught off-guard, and this made you giggle softly. “Thank you, Tooru! I’m glad to have you as our friend!”

Hajime stirred, and kissed your hair. “Good morning, my beautiful wife. Who’s that on the phone?”

“Iwa-chan, you asshole!!” Oikawa yelled, and made you pull the receiver away from your ear, and you put it on speakerphone. “Why did you put your phone on silent?!”

“Because you’re annoying.”

“You’re horrible!” Tooru exclaimed, and made fake crying sounds.

Hajime covered his one ear. “Why are you calling so early in the morning?” he asked.

“I wanted to tell you that you should take good care of (f/n)-chan! I’ll beat you up if you don’t!” Oikawa replied.

“Of course I’ll take care of her because I love her so much,” Hajime replied, with his gaze at you. You kissed his nose at the statement, your cheeks tinted light pink. “Now get off the phone, and don’t call us either because I’m going to spend all day with my wife.”

“Hmph! Okay, bye Iwa-chan, (f/n)-chan!” Oikawa bid, and hung up.

You had a slightly confused expression on, and said, “I wonder what got to Tooru and he had to say that? I mean we’ve been together for 6 years.”

Hajime subtly bit his lower lip, and set aside the thought that occupied his mind. “It’s okay, he’ll tell you one day.”

You replied with an “okay” as he leaned into you to kiss you. The thought bothered you for a bit, but then decided to set it aside.

“Let’s do an extension of our anniversary, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> \- i might make this into a series? idk i love writing series


End file.
